mgefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sisilia Werckmeister
Background: Sisillia was born without a fortunate fate, his parents had long disappeared, and the first thing he saw is the snow that accompanied his cursed birth, and a wrinkled, warm smile that welcomed him to the land called "The Land of The Living". In The Main Continent, Life wasn't so good as what the supposed government promised, other than a child soldier, Sisilia chose the only option he had left, he has been raised in an orphanage in a small church in an isolated region of the continent, far from the reach of The Order and Monsters. When he became older, He has been treated as a big sister by his adopted little sisters and brothers due to his feminine looks and strong, warm-hearted personality, which he allegedly guessed that the sister who picked him up took in naming him. His life has been a complete peace, but a feeling inside his heart has gnawed on his very being, as a symptoms of someone experiencing an existential crisis. When he comes of age of adulthood, he had been known among the villagers of the adjacent tiny village as the sister of The Church, saying that his smile, which is as bright as an Angel's a blessing from God, but Sisillia from the start hadn't believed in the teachings or religiousness, nor he completely in disbelief. He believed that Men are God's image, and can do anything like God could do, so he did whatever he can do also. But,His other skills that are polished are nothing in comparison to this "Angel blessed smile", with his sweet looks, silver tongue, and knowledge of the world from the diary of enemies and victims he made, He had been a swindler in the surrounding village as a notorious con-man, but in this sort of career, he met a woman dressed in an armor glistening with luster purer than Platinum, catching him by his shoulder. His smiled met it's first failure at this encounter and was soon irritated to the point of frustration, but her words of him being a cross-dresser pierced his chest more than any Holy sword could, even being salted with a kind offerings of bread and a few bronze coins for his step brothers. Subsequently, after he went home and shared the bread, He picked a scissor and faced the mirror with determination and seriousness.He cut his hair short and dressed properly, even declaring to the now old sister that he is a man, and wanted to live as one and left the church. After packings, He went to the town where he met that woman, and saw a huge line of caravans pulled by Muscular, Gargantuan pack of horse at the entrance of the large street leading out of the region But, as an adult that could take care of himself He dared to sneak into said Caravan, disguising and putting his skills of countless years of swindling to work. He fooled the entire regime of soldiers that look like The Elites, even managing to get information on "Cecil Werckmeister" which is the one he was looking for. But when he met her for the second time, this time with a sword pointed at his neck, told him to return for the sake of his "Elder sister", but of course, Incestual and Givings up are below him. He then registered as an Order soldier legally after he was scolded harshly by her, accidentally slipping in her tongue that she was among the ones that took him in and raised him, he considered of taking her out of the camp forcefully, but realizing that she is far stronger than him, he tried reaching towards her normally despite the amount of hard work anyway. All in all, it is all for naught He saw her killed in a battlefield with his own eyes, and witnessed a man in black laying her corpse which proceeded to murder the remains of the retreating battalion ordered to subjugate a "Monster in a man's skin", but before he could have gone, he looted her corpse with tears beading out of his eyes. From the corpse of his Elder and Love Interest, He found a malicious black cross, as if to mock the religion she had been serving her entire life, and a cross of holy maiden, which worshipped it, along with the engraved family members, which he hadn't his name engraved on it. In exchange, He took The Hero's surname as his own and fled, never to appear in the face of The Order that killed his older sister again. Now he had been faithless and atheist, not believing in any sort of god, and become a rowdy and callous person as he joined the ranks of an Organized crime society, forever young as the effect of the said enchanted Cross. After many years passed and his reputation grew, He was forced to abandon the organization after an attempt of his life. But because of all his knowledge is of swindling, destruction, and infiltration, He decided to sell himself as a Saboteur-for-hire. In this life, He was contracted by the master of a noble house of Claudius for an attempt of intercepting a band of pirates. However, when he already set the preparation for a detonation and by that meaning death to all the crews, He noticed an Half-elf mixed amongst the crew, perplexed by this, He tried to know her using a little of a fool's trait, and with a little of insight, figured out it's an assassination attempt and he tried to drive off the plans by using another method, which in no way could be greeted with gratitude. After the incident, He had investigated the Half-elf thoroughly named Leah Claudius and noticed that she is a bastard child of the noble house and completed the puzzle in his head. In a fit of anger of being lied on, He infiltrated Leah's mansion in an attempt to guard her and for an opportunity to give his former employer a just dessert, but he soon feels irritated at the naive thinking of the secluded princess and said something unnecessary, causing their trust in him to drop to zero. His profession comes with a lot of connection, and when he heard of Leah's and her mother's plans to have Leah run off to Zipangu, He offered her his service to be able to use the black market's way to Zipangu via smuggling, but was rejected thoughtlessly. But Sisilia was being greedy, and tried to lure off Lord Claudius using the information that has been altered to be inaccurate yet still pleasing to hear, only to be found and hitting a soldier of The Claudius's guard and going undercover after his failed assassination attempt on Lord Claudius, and at the same moment lost of trust in him, but he couldn't care less as he thinks only of his sister as he walks into The Criminal Underworld once again, plotting to destroy the remains of The Claudius House and take all their belongings as his undue payment of the contract. Personality Due to being exposed to dangers in a life of a conman in his youth Sisilia has grown into an ideal personality that values survival. His boldness and callousness had saved his life countless times, but at the same time attracted a great amount of dislike from around him which he ignored. As a part of his previously criminal nature, He spew lies like breathing air, but the influence of his sister distorts his lies into having a purpose. He also dislikes being called "Old man" from his stern personality which had experienced countless encounters and being mistaken for a girl in his disguises, once enraged him in one of his mission, which almost led to him failing. Despite being a criminal, Sisilia exercised a work ethics in his life of hired handyman. Like stealing from a target or avoiding bystanders, although he charged a price for those because of habit and reflex,and demands his clients to absolutely tell him the every single detail of the contract, because of it, he tends to be misunderstood as an Evil Opportunist. Abilities: As a veteran con-man and swindler that has survived and outrun his Order, Demon realm and Bandits Pursutors, Sisilia is incredibly experienced in a way of the fugitive and fights with his bare hands. His lack of magic is covered by his ability to make contract with spirits from one of the crosses he obtained and the ability to survive among the most dangerous and disastrous areas, often ravaged by famine and plague Category:Characters